Glass
by Outside The Box
Summary: After Naruto's fight, Gaara is in a hospital. He meets a girl there who may change his mind. GaaraOC R&R!
1. Yui

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Gaara. I guess own my OC but it's not I'm SUPER-attached to it like some are :smirk:. However, the unoriginal idea of the OC using paper comes solely from ROD the TV. OK, I'll be honest. It took me three seconds to think of an OC with a name and jutsu. I'll make up more along the way.

"Here." The girl rested the weakened boy into the hospital bed from the results of what had happened. Never had she seen such grotesque power be used so fruitfully against this child than she had just an hour ago. However, in rest, the boy looked so angelic and peaceful, nothing like the monster she had witnessed.

The nurse came in quietly amongst the rows of resting patients. Her foots tapped against the floor patiently as she arrived to the newly wounded with antibiotics and medications. The girl looked up to the nurse hopefully.

"You may go." The nurse answered the girl's anxiety. "Temari. He'll be fine under my care." The girl nodded and left silently. "Gaara."

The boy did not respond to her summon. The nurse arranged the medications in place before she heard wheels roll slowly against the wooden floor. She turned to see an adolescent girl with a pale, placid face and a white, dirty, unattractive dress watch in wonder what she was doing.

"Yui, go back to your room. I'll be right there." The nurse whispered.

"Okay." The girl answered before pushing the stand with her from the recovery quarters. "Who is he?" she asked before leaving. The nurse gave a grim smile to her.

"Gaara."

"Oh." The dirty-blonde haired girl appeared uninterested with the name as with her environment as a whole. "Okay." The sound of the wheels slowly disappeared with her thumping feet into the distance. The nurse sighed as she examined Gaara's condition before leaving the notes of her report on the bedside for the doctor. All the boy needed was some rest. His body was exhausted.

It made her wonder for a moment how anyone could have done this to Gaara. Every one she had ever known was incapable of breaking through his sand barrier.

The nurse arrived in Yui's white room. White sheets, white pillows, white carpet, white walls, white shelves, and white curtains. The rug of a colorful dark red, the books, decorations on the shelves, and Yui were the only contrasts to the entire room. Several books were laid on the floor. One was a diary which Yui did not seem to mind it lying in the open, one was a cooking book, and the other a book of pilates.

"Who is Gaara?" she asked as the nurse took the books from the ground and placed them back on the shelves herself.

"He's the boy who can control the sand," the nurse replied. "like you can control paper."

"Do you want to look at my diary?" Yui asked as she ran childishly past the nurse and took the book from the shelf again. "I wrote a poem." The nurse sat down with the child as she flipped through the pages of messy ink letters and sketches of flowers. "In April, I remembered a boy with dark red hair and cold, blue eyes. I wished to see what the sand see. His hair was messy and his eyes told me they were lost."

"Maybe it is Gaara." The nurse insisted taking the diary from the girl and placed it back amongst the row of books. "Tell me what you did today."

"I got up at six-twenty this morning and drank a cup of coffee and ate a bowl of ramen. Then, I practiced for a hundred and eight minutes on origami. After that, I read more of Please Understand Me—"

"How many pages?"

"Twenty-four pages. Then I ate lunch. I forgot what I ate for lunch." The nurse jotted down as much as Yui had said. "I wrote a page in my diary on me. I am a 'star' personality."

"Excellent. You did much better today compared to yesterday. What did you yesterday?" The nurse asked. The girl looked down against the carpet and held out her hand at the same time.

"I ate...the shrimp ramen for a snack and then I practiced with origami."

"What did you make?" The nurse interrupted. Yui hesitated with her answer. After several more tense seconds, the nurse closed her notebook. "You tried." She encouraged and left quickly.

The origami that hung on the walls spun playfully to the close of the door. She forgot how long she had been in here and how long it would be until she could leave.


	2. Gaara

Summary or A/N: All I did was a name change. Yeah, this isn't a very established OC at all...anyway, I should probably be coming up with a plot at this time. Hopefully. Well, fortunately, that leaves both you and me to wonder what's going happen.

Glass

Another day had passed and Yui awoke to the sound of the silent intruder. It was only the nurse but for unexplained reasons, she was always defensive when things were not under her control. The nurse who opened her door was on the outside world and beyond her control. The nurse felt her hesitation too as she paused at the moment the paper flowers hinted movement.

"You still don't like being surprised." The nurse brushed the gesture away casually. "How are you feeling?" she asked as she set the tray of food on the table. Yui slowly crawled out of the thin bed sheets.

"I just woke up." she reached for the utensils and began to eat. "How about you?"

"You want to see Gaara today?"

"...Okay."

For the sake of peculiar observation, the nurse suspected the patient may have forgotten Gaara.

Then again, since the day Yui was admitted to this hospital, the nurse had always suspected her. The nurse had always felt the girl was lying about an unexplained illness that she never explained, perhaps the best cover-up for an illness if the nurse's calculations were right.

Yui had the innocent composure of a lost girl but when no one else was looking—or when Yui thought no one was watching her—her eyes would observe people in a manner far beyond her years. She never complained about her ailment—if she genuinely knew she ever had one and she always was there to help clean up the remaining mess. Unlike the other lost patients, Yui was the only patient who refused to hold hands. There was no sense of a lost, hurt child within her. It was the plain dislike of holding hands with familiar strangers.

Once they arrived at the open chamber, the nurse decided to test Yui's memory.

"Where is Gaara in this room?"

It was known from the beginning that Gaara had no friends. In fact, one of the only few people who ever approached Gaara was Yui probably because either Yui was not told about Gaara's whereabouts or Yui was warned but didn't remember. After all, it was Gaara whose jutsu sent Yui to this hospital although the nurse highly doubted that Yui would have gone down easily. The power of paper was very destructive, not as terrible as the sand, but it should not have left her in the state she was when she arrived—

unless if there were other reasons she was here.

An older girl that sat by Gaara's side saw the two and came over mildly happy to see them.

"Hello Yui. How are you?" Temari asked. "You remember me?"

"Tammy."

"She's close." Temari grinned. The nurse smiled politely.

"Should I leave?" without an answer, the nurse left the two where they stood. Temari looked at the younger girl with a baffled expression of mystery.

"Did I say something?" Yui asked. The older girl shook her head.

"What's wrong, Gaara?" Temari's focus drifted to the awake Gaara. "You're not happy at all to see her, are you?" The boy gave no response. He stared profoundly at the younger girl who stood feet away with a blank gaze. He wanted to ask what she was doing here and how she got here. He had done nothing to have her be placed here and her eyes were the most suspicious aside of her presence.

"Get her out of my sight." He mumbled.

"Okay." Yui looked down to the ground with a murmur. Temari scowled and sighed.

"Gaara, can't you just greet her?"

"Shut up." He glowered. "What do you want?" Yui looked at him one more time and stepped away not out of fear or rejection. She felt it was her time to step away. There were signs on her face that suggested the innocent broken girl everyone thought of her to be. Then, she broke off in a hurry. Temari found no use stopping her. She sighed helplessly before Gaara finally said, "I wonder why no one has seen through her yet. She's a bad actor."


End file.
